


Better Together

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Grumpy Bajorans, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: No Bajoran is willing to sell Garak a betrothal bracelet, so he asks for advice.





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is... trash. In any case, I hope it's acceptable to you guys.

Finding a vendor who would sell him a Bajoran betrothal bracelet had become troublesome. No Bajoran was willing to share that part of their culture with a Cardassian, and so Garak went to Kira as a last resort.

"You need a what?"

"A Bajoran betrothal bracelet. I'm sure I could find a way to get one somehow, but I've run into quite a bit of trouble so far."

"I can't imagine why."

"I was hoping you could give me advice on how to acquire one. I would make one myself, but I'm not exactly familiar with the design."

"Why do you need one in the first place? Odo's not Bajoran."

"He may not be, but we both know he's most familiar with and comfortable around Bajoran culture."

"Alright, I see your point. He may not recognize it if you were to propose the Cardassian way. I know I wouldn't."

"So I assume you'll help me."

"All you have to do is explain why you need it. Everybody loves Odo, and I'm sure they would sell you one if you were to explain that it was for him."

Garak lets out a hum and considers what she had just said. It could work, and it was worth a try at least if he wanted to get the bracelet in time for their anniversary.

"Thank you, Major. I won't take any more of your time."

"Thank the Prophets."

They went their separate ways, with Garak heading towards the Bajoran jewelry vendor. As usual, he was met with a scowl, but he was comforted that he had a plan this time. He picked out the one that he needed and explained things just like the Major had recommended.

It was clear that the woman still didn't want to sell it to him, but at least this time she let him buy it. Frankly, he didn't see the appeal of such a bracelet, but at least it wasn't a complete eyesore.

Now he had the next three days to figure out how he wanted to propose.

* * *

In retrospect, Garak knew he shouldn't be surprised. Odo likely wasn't aware of the significance of the third anniversary in Cardassian culture, so why should he treat it any different than their other anniversaries? Nevertheless, Garak couldn't help but be a little irked that his dear Constable was late. They had planned on a simple dinner at the Vulcan restaurant before going for a walk around the Promenade. It was supposed to be a nice evening.

Thankfully he didn't end up being too late. It was perhaps ten minutes after the agreed upon time that Odo walked into the establishment.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Odo said as he approached the table Garak had chosen. Secluded, yet in a place where they could both watch the room. "There was a problem with one of the holding cells and one of the occupants escaped."

"Don't worry, my dear. I won't hold it against you." Garak assured him. He was all too aware of how worried Odo could get about making a mistake in their relationship.

"Thank you," A grateful smile crossed Odo's face when he looked at the man he loved so much. "Have you ordered your food yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I wanted to wait for you." Garak said, and with that, they proceeded with their night.

Garak's thoughts kept going back to the Bajoran bracelet in his pocket. He had, of course, considered the possibility that Odo would reject him, but the closer he came to asking the question, the more worried he became. The idea of Odo turning him down was painful, but he was sure he would survive.

"You've been distracted all evening. Is something wrong?" There was both insecurity and worry in Odo's voice and Garak couldn't bear the sound of it.

He was over thinking it, and it was interfering with what should have been a lovely evening walk around the Promenade.

"My dear, I have something to ask you," Garak says, taking Odo's hand and pulling him to the side.

"Elim, what is this about?" Odo was suspicious now, but Garak pushed through his hesitation.

He almost fumbles with the bracelet when he pulls it out of his pocket to present it to Odo.

"My dear Odo. Will you let me have the privilege of marrying you?" It was only by sheer force of will that kept his hands from shaking.

"Did you plan this? Is this some kind of ploy?" His eyes were narrowed, yet there was clear surprise and nervousness in his expression as well.

Garak was truly speechless for a moment. "I- No, it's not a ploy, my dear."

"Then you really want to marry me," Odo was silent for a moment before he looked away. Garak felt vaguely sick. Odo was going to refuse him. "It would be a bad idea, Elim. You don't want to attach yourself to me for the rest of your life."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. I've thought this through," Garak assures him. "Please, give me your answer, my love."

"Then yes. Yes, I will marry you, Elim."

As always, Garak reigned in his reaction, but even he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face when Odo put on the bracelet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked this!


End file.
